laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Claire
Claire is the professor's girlfriend who appears in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. She is the one who gives Layton his signature hat. It is later revealed that Dimitri and Don Paolo loved Claire as well. She, Dimitri, and Dr. Schrader are the only people in the series so far to adress Layton by his first name. Plot Early Life Ten years before Unwound Future, Claire was Layton's sweetheart, and was the assistant to the scientists who worked on the Tim e Machine, Dimitri Allen and Bill Hawks. She was chosen to be the first human subject for test running the Time Machine. However, Dimitri found a fatal error with the calculations they made, and by the time he realised Bill was going ahead with the experiment, it was too late. Bill, on the other hand, was over-confident, and since he was offered a lot of money for the experiment, success or failure, he betrayed his friend's wishes for his own gain. The Time Machine exploded, killing Claire and severely injuring Bill in the process. It was later revealed that the Time Machine had actually worked for a moment before exploding, sending her ten years into her future (the present day). It is unknown how long she had been living in Future London before Layton and Luke arrived. ''The Unwound Future'' When Layton and Luke first came to Future London, Layton saw Claire walking past them twice, and was shocked on both occasions, as he believed her to be dead. Claire appeared to take no notice of Layton and Luke, but knew they were there all along, as she saved the group from the Casino thugs. She initially told everyone she was Celeste (Sally in Japan), the little sister of Claire who was searching for the truth behind Claire's death. After discovering with Layton and friends the truth about 'Future Luke', she thinks of a successful plan to destroy the Mobile Fortress using her skills in physics and science, and puts her life on the line to rescue an unconscious Clive from the collapsing robot. Claire's Farewell "I know you. And I know you'll stay strong. After all...That's what a gentleman does. I must go now, Hershel. Thank you for everything. Goodbye." '-Claire's last words to Layton' After those events, she admits she is in fact Claire herself. Knowing that she doesn't have much time left (due to the instability of the time machine), she talks to Layton alone. She tells him that she has to go back to the time when th ey first parted, and she is sorry she can't stay. She kisses Layton, and then turns to leave, but he shouts for her to wait. As she stops, a faint glow surrounds her body, showing the Time Machine is growing more and more unstable. She talks about the plans they had, and that she will miss him and their 'unwound future'. But Layton refuses to let go, and says angrily that he doesn't want to say goodbye again; that he can't (and won't) do so. Claire smiles. She says that she knows him, and that she knows that he will 'stay strong, as that is what a gentleman does.' After exchanging a final goodbye, Claire walks off down an alleyway. Luke runs after her, only to find that she had vanished. She had gone back, back to the second before the Time Machine exploded, sealing her fate. Images Claire Foley.png|Claire's appearance throughout the 3rd game. Claire Foley 2.png|Claire's appearance 10 years prior to the 3rd game. Claires_farewell.gif|Claire's farewell PL3Profile08.png|Profile 1 in the Unwound Future PL3Profile80.png|Profile 2 in the Unwound Future Trivia *Claire is the person who gave Layton the top hat that he usually wears. de:Claire Category:Characters